The Undead Warrior
by Virus
Summary: When a cult kidnaps Pan it is up to Trunks, Goten and Ubuu to save her and fight the cults undead master.
1. The Monster rises

The Undead Warrior  
Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball Z   
  
Chapter 1: The monster rises  
  
As night comes to the usually quiet forest a large disturbance has appeared. Out of nowhere serveral beings appeared. They were dressed in long black robes and wearing strange masks. All of the beings looked alike except the 3 in the front. The middle one, who appeared to be the leader, was tall and muscular, the one on the right of him was tall and skiny and the one on the left was short and fat. The beings walk for hours until they came to a clearing. In the clearing was a enormous pyramid shaped temple.  
The beings went around the temple and started chanting.  
As the beings chanted, the leader and his 2 henchmen went to the top of the temple. "Here me my people, I Dragonite, leader of the Demonarack, have brought you here for a momentous event" he said. "As you all know we have searched for centuries for a female warrior of remarkable power in order to free our lord and master, Zomberus, and we have failed. But no longer, for I have found such a female that will suit our needs, and as soon as we have her, Zomberus will live again" said Dragonite. As Dragonite spoke, the Demonarack cheared. Then Dragonite looked at his 2 warriors. "Dargon , Clawhammer, I want you to take our soilders and retrieve the female warrior" ordered Dragonite. "Yes master" said the 2 warriors. Then the 2 flew off with a small army behind them.  
Unaware of the Demonarack's plans, the Z fighters were enjoying there lives. Pan had finally convinced her mother to help train her, since Gohan was elsewere. As they were training Videl senced something in the distance. Out of nowhere Bra appeared and scared Videl half to death. "What the hell are you doing Bra, tring to give me a heart attack" shouted Videl. "Sorry, Pan said we where going to study," said Bra. "Oh sorry Bra, I conpleatly forgot" said Pan. As the 2 were heading into the house, large shadow appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly 15 Demonarack appeared and headed toward Pan. "Give us the black haired girl or you will die" said one Demonarack. Pan turned and gave a small grin. "Please, give me a breck" said Pan sarcastically. "Kame ha me ha" shouted Pan. The blast killed all 15 Demonarack. Videl took off one of the masks and was freaked at what see saw. The Demonarack's face had no features nothing but a white ghoulish face, kind of like Android 19's.   
"What is it mom" asked Pan. "I don't know" anwsered Videl. Suddenly Dragonite's 2 warriors arrived. They took off there robes and masks. Clawhammer looked like a large crab. Dargon looked like a cross between a mantis and a cobra. "You are as strong as Dragonite said, you will be perfect for our needs" said Dargon. "Who are you" demanded Videl. "I am Dargon, this is my partner Clawhammer and we have come for the little one"said Dargon. "Why do you want my daughter" demanded Videl. " Our leader, Dragonite, needs her for a special perpose, which will be beneficial to our people, the Demonarack" explanied Dargon. "You will not have her, for any reason, you'll have to fight me to get to her" shouted Videl. "That should not be a problem" said Dargon.   
Dargon then charged and hit Videl in the head knocking her out. "Mom" shouted Pan. Pan charged a enormous energy blast a shot it at Dargon. The blast had no effect. Dargon shot a toxic dart out of his tail and hit Pan in the neck, knocking her out as well. Dargon picked up Pan and left with Clawhammer. Bra, who was hiding, ran out. See was about to go home to tell her father when she bumped into Goten. "Bra whats wrong" asked Goten. Bra explanied everything. Goten told Bra to look after Videl then went to look for Trunks and Ubuu. After searching for hours he found them and tracked the Demonarack by there power level. Trunks seemed more in a hurry to get there than the others. " Slow down Trunks, we can't keep up" said Ubuu. " Shouldn't we go get my brother" asked Goten? " Theres no time, we have to get there now" shouted Trunks. Goten and Ubuu were very puzzled at Trunks behavior but did not bother to ask why he was acting so strange.  
They finally reached the temple and after plowing through a thousand Demonarack made it to the base of the temple where Dargon and Clawhammer were waiting. " You wimps woun't make it past us" sneared Dargon. "You 2 take care of them, I'll get Pan" said Trunks. " Trunks wait" shouted Goten. But Trunks did not listen and flew as fast as he could up the temple leaving Goten and Ubuu to fight alone. Trunks finally made it up the temple were he saw Pan on an alter with her arms cut and bleeding. " Oh my God Pan" screamed Trunks. " He he he how do you like it, soon this girl's powerful blood will enpower my master the great Zomberus, and you will be one of the first to be his slave" said Dragonite. " You bastard, how could you do this" asked Trunks? " Her life is meaningless now, she has served her purpose" said Dragonite. " No, I'll kill you for this" shouted Trunks. The entence rage inside Trunks made his power grow larger and larger. Thats when it happened, Trunks turned into a level 2 Super Saiyen. "How could he have so much power" asked an surprised Dragonite. Goten and Ubuu who were still fighting Dragonite's lackys were also surprised at there friend's new power.  
Trunks charged at Dragonite and knocked him into the wall. " You'll pay for that you little insect" shouted a mad Dragonite. " Bring it on" said Trunks. Just as Trunks and Dragonite were about to fight the temple door opened. What came out was hideous. It look like it was half decayed with more than a few bones hanging out and a few organs exposed. Zomberus, the Undead Warrior, has finally arisen.  
  
  
  



	2. The Dead Rise

Chapter 2: The Dead Walk  
  
Zomberus had finally arisen. As Trunks looked at him, he all most threw up. " This is your master" asked Trunks? Dragonite ran up and bowed to Zomberus. " Lord Zomberus, I Dragonite, have awaken you from your slumber and I await your command" said Dragonite. Zomberus looked down at his servant. " Ah yes, Dragonite, I remmember you, and I thank you for releasing me" said Zomberus.   
  
Then Zomberus turned to Trunks. " Who is that spicky haired creature" asked Zomberus? " He tried to stop the sacrifice, he is powerful" anwsered Dragonite. " Yes, I can sence his power, Dragonite dispose of him" ordered Zomberus. Dragonite charged at Trunks, but before he could attack, Trunks shot a big bang at him, turning him to ash. "Thank you" said Zomberus. Trunks had a puzzled look on his face. Then a blue mist came from Dragonite's ashes and flew to Zomberus' hand.  
  
"Let me explain, I increase my power by talking souls, not just any souls, only the souls of strong warriors like yourself and Dragonite, those who are weak will become mindless slaves or as you call them zombies" explain Zomberus. " Does than mean you'll take Pan's soul when she dies" asked Trunks? "Yes, her soul is very powerful, she will increase my power greatly" said Zomberus. "No, I woun't let you" shouted Trunks. " Ah, she means something to you, doesn't she" asked Zomberus? " She is my friend" said Trunks. "No, she means more than that to you, I sence affection, lust, and yes love, your in love with her, but you woun't say anything because your afriad that no one will accept it" said Zomberus. "How" asked a surprised Trunks? " I have the ability to sence emotions in others, partiullary guilt and shame, and then I can ampliy them" explained Zomberus.  
  
Trunks was starting to get angry at the zombie like being. " I have had enough of you" shouted Trunks as he charged at Zomberus. But Zomberus was able to knock Trunks down with little effort. " You are strong Trunks, but you are no match for me" said Zomberus. Then Zomberus proceeded to power up and he was right it would take someone as strong as Gohan to take him out. Trunks then desided it was time to get out of there, so he took the almost dead Pan and flew down to meet Goten and Ubuu who had just finished of Dragonite's minions. " Whats happening Trunks" asked Goten? " I'll explain later, right now we got to get the hell out of here" said Trunks. The three then flew off. " Thats right run, it will bo you no good" said Zomberus.  
  
Trunks had gotten all the other Z- fighters together at Capsule Corps and eplained everything. " That monster, I'll make him pay for what he has done to my little girl" shouted Gohan. "Calm down Gohan, we will get this Zomberus guy" said Krillen. " If you ask me this Zomberus does not seem too tough, I will crush him easlly" said Vegeta. "Stop being full of yourself Vegeta" said Bulma. " No wait dad might be right" said Trunks. Everyone including Vegeta himself looked at Trunks strangly. " No really, I senced Zomberus power level, if dad fought at even half of his power he could take him down" explained Trunks. " Then it's settled, I will meet Zomberus and show him a true sayian" said Vegeta as he flew off. " That hot head" said Bulma.  
  
After a few hours, Vegeta now at level 4 senced a power level at a near by city. As he looked he saw that all the people there had been turned in to decaying zombies. Then he saw Zomberus on a roof top and landed. "So you are Zomberus" aske Vegeta? " Yes and you must be Vegeta, I was waiting for you" said Zomberus. " Waiting for me" said a puzzled Vegeta? "Yes for once I take your soul, I will be more powerful than I have ever been" said Zomberus. " I woun't give you the chance" said Vegeta. Then Vegeta charged at him as Zomberus was preparing for a fight.  
  
  
  



	3. The Skull Medallion

Chapter 3: The Skull Medallion  
  
At Capsule Corps, Bulma and Videl were tring to heal Pan's wounds, while Gohan was preparing to go and fight Zomberus. " Don't worry Panny, you'll be I right" said Videl. In a near by corner, Trunks was upset that he could not save Pan. " Why couldn't I save her, if I had been a few minutes quicker, I could have stopped this, now she is going to die and it's all my fault" thought Trunks.  
  
Elsewhere, Vegeta was still fighting Zomberus and was winning. " So do you have any more tricks, you walking corpse" smerked Vegeta. As a matter of fact, I do" said the weakened Zomberus. " Oh really, and what trick would that be" asked Vegeta? " Well since you asked, tell me Vegeta do you regret killing thousands of people on hundreds of planets" asked Zomberus? " Why should I, I really don't think about it" said Vegeta. " Your lying, I can feel the guilt in you" said Zomberus. "Shut up, what do you know" yelled Vegeta. "Let me show you" said Zomberus. Just then Zomberus' eyes started to glow. " What is this" asked Vegeta. Suddenly Vegeta saw people everywhere, people he killed when he worked for Frieza, except they were all in his head. "Stop it stop it" yelled Vegeta. Before Vegeta could do anything, Zomberus grabed him, and drain him of his soul. Zomberus' power grew tremendously. " Yes, with Vegeta's power, no one can stop me" said Zomberus.  
  
Meanwhile, Dende had just arrived at Capsule Corps with some news. " What are you saying that Zomberus took Vegeta's soul and is now more powerful than all of us" asked Gohan? " Yes" anwsered Dende. " Great now what are suppost to do" asked Krillen? " Don't worry I have a solution" said Dende. Dende pulled a strange looking medallion, which had a skull design on it. " This medallion is the only thing that can stop Zomberus" explained Dende. " How is it going to do that" asked Gohan? If someone were to use the medallion, there power would increase 100 times" explained Dende. " Great then I'll use it then" said Gohan. " No I will" said Trunks. " What, this is my fight, he hurt my daughter, so I will go" said Gohan. "No, look Zomberus took my father's soul, so he would have his abilities and I know them better than anyone so I would have a better chance than you, so I will go" explained Trunks. " Forget it" said Gohan. " No, Trunks is right Gohan, It should be him going instead" said Goten. " Your right" said Gohan. It does look like you need to go far look" said Krillen pointing outside. Everyone looked to see an army of zombies heading strait for them, and anyone who got in there way was bit and turned in to a zombie.   
  
" We have to get those people out of there" said Goten. " You guys go and help those people, I'll go and find Zomberus, and finish him once and for all.  
  
  



	4. Trunks' Ultimate Power

Chapter 4: Trunks' Ultimate Power  
  
The Earth was truly at it's darkest. Dispite this the Z fighters tried there best to get as many people away from the flesh hungry zombies. Meanwhile, Trunks was tring his best to fight Zomberus. Despite having the Skull Medallion his power did not rise. " Why isn't working" thought Trunks? " Whats the matter Trunks, disapointed that you can't beat me" said Zomberus? " You woun't win, I'll stop you" said Trunks. " You must be joking, I have more power than any one, and the planet is practicaly mine" said Zomberus.  
  
Elsewhere, the Z fighters were tring to hold back the zombies without hurting them. " We can't hold out forever" said Krillen. " But we can't hurt them, after all there still innocent people" said Gohan. " Make sure they don't bite you, or you'll be a zombie" said Goten.  
  
While this was happening, Trunks was getting the crap beat out of him by Zomberus. " Give up and I'll make the pain go away" said Zomberus. " How, by taking my soul" asked Trunks? " Of course" said Zomberus. " Forget it" said Trunks. " Then I wiil just take it by killing you" said Zomberus.  
  
Dende who was watching the battle, was puzzled at what was happening. " Why hasn't the medallion worked, maybe it was mistake to send Trunks out there" said Dende. " Don't worry Dende, Trunks will beat Zomberus, he is Vegeta's son after all" said Bulma. " I hope your right" said Dende.  
  
Back at the city, Trunks was almost out of energy. " I sence some guilt in you Trunks" said Zomberus. " Shut up, your little mind games woun't work" said Trunks. " Oh really, the guilt I sence is how you were not able to stop me, but most of it is about something else" said Zomberus. " I said shut up" shouted Trunks. " The guilt I feel is about how you weren't able to save your little girlfriend and avenge her by killing me" said Zomberus.  
  
Dende who saw what was happening. " Trunks, don't listen to him, he's tring to distract you" shouted Dende. " Whats going on" asked Bulma? " Zomberus is tring to make Trunks feel gulity so he can attack" explained Dende. " Oh no, come on Trunks, don't let that freak get to you" shouted Bulma.  
  
" Stop it" said Trunks. " No, why don't I show you what your women thinks of you" said Zomberus. Zomberus eyes started to glow as he used his guilt trip attack on Trunks, which made a illusion of Pan. " Pan" said Trunks. " You let me down Trunks, you let that monster hurt me and your to much of a weakling to avenge me" said the illusion. " No its nor real, the real Pan would want me to keep fighting to the end, she knew it was not my fault, and she would want me to kill you" shouted Trunks. Just then the Skull Medallion glowed. The power of the medallion incressed Trunks power so quickly that it almost ripped him apart. When the dust and blinding light cleared, Trunks looked different. He had gone to level 4.   
  
Everyone looked at the Trunks with amazment. " The medallion, it worked" said Dende. " Great, now Trunks will kick that zombie's butt" said Bulma. " Yes, now we might have a chance" said Dende.  
  
Zomberus looked at the new Trunks, but was not worried. " So what, your power increased, it still woun't help you" said Zomberus. " We'll see about that" said Trunks. Zomberus and Trunks exchange blow after plow, but it had no effect on Trunks. Zomberus blasted Trunks with every thing he had, but Trunks either blocked or douged it. At this point Zomberus was getting angry. " Well, if tha can't take your soul or kill you, I will simply turn you into a zombie" said Zomberus. Zomberus tried to bite Trunks, but Trunks simply punch his teeth out. " No this is impossible" said the scared Zomberus. " Its time to finish this" said Trunks. Trunks then fired the biggest blast he could and blew Zomberus to ash. After that, all the souls that Zomberus took when back to there bodies and all the zombie people when back to normal. And Pan's went back to normal.  
  
Back at Capsule Corps, everyone was glad that Pan was revived. " So Trunks, what did you do with the medallion" asked Krillen? " I gave it back to Dende, I don't think dad would like me taking short cuts" said Trunks. " Trunks" said Pan. " What is it Pan" asked Trunks? "Thank you, for helpping me it was very sweet of you" said Pan as she kissed him on the check. Trunks then left to train because he new that he needed the power and he planed to get there on his own.  
  
  
End  
  



End file.
